(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display shows images by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light.
In order to increase a display quality of the liquid crystal display, it is necessary to implement a liquid crystal display that has a high contrast ratio, an excellent light viewing angle, and a rapid response speed.
In addition, it is required to implement a liquid crystal display that has high transmittance. In order to increase the transmittance of the liquid crystal display, a method for implementing four pixels that has three primary colors such as red, green and blue colors, and a white color has been developed. However, in the case of when any one of three primary colors or the white color in the pixel area is displayed, a color reproducibility at a low grayscale may be lowered.